In related art, an imaging device such as digital still camera or digital video camera, which generates image data by capturing a subject and records the image data as the content, has been widespread. In addition, with the spread of an information processing device (e.g. smartphone or the like) for exchanging various data using wireless communication, techniques for allowing the information processing device to remotely operate an imaging device wirelessly from a distance have been developed (e.g. see Patent Literature 1).